


Go After Him

by mrsbonniemellark



Series: High School Sweethearts [1]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbonniemellark/pseuds/mrsbonniemellark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peeta tells Katniss he likes her, Prim gives her some much needed advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go After Him

“Peeta likes me,” Katniss says. It feels strange for her to say it out loud, she’s been telling people they’re just friends for years. Her cheeks heat as she recalls the moment he told her: his own blush, the tentative grip he had on her hand, the intense look in his eyes. The bell rang before she thought of anything to say, so she left him there by his locker and hasn’t seen him since.

“And?” Prim prompts, looking up from her homework spread out on the dining room table and peering over the rim of her glasses at her.

“ _And_ he just told me today,” Katniss huffs, annoyed at the lack of reaction from her sister. Does this mean she already knew? How could she not have told her? She feels something like betrayal, which is a new feeling to associate with Prim.

Prim turns back to her homework, copying the math problem from her textbook into her notebook.

“ _And_ I don’t know if I like him,” Katniss adds.

Prim sighs, solving the math problem quickly and moving on to the next one. “I was just watching Friends last night, and it was the end of season one, where Ross goes off to China—”

“Prim, this is important.”

“—and Chandler tells Rachel that Ross likes her so she takes the month that he’s gone to figure out if she likes him back—”

“Prim!” This is so _not_ the time to be talking about Friends.

“—and she figures out that she does, but by that time Ross has a girlfriend: Julie.”

Katniss stares at her.

“Katniss, don’t take a month to figure out that you like him. Go after him _now_.”

  


Katniss pounds on the door, hoping Peeta will be the one to answer, hoping the Mellarks aren’t having dinner. Please, please, _please_. She hears muffled voices inside, and then Peeta opens the door, shutting it quickly behind him.

“Katniss? What are you doing here?” He crosses his arms and stands apart from her. She doesn’t like the look on his face: one of worry, one of sorrow. 

“I need to tell you something,” she says breathlessly. She rocks back and forth on her heels, her body unable to stand still. 

“What is it?” Peeta asks. She can’t look at him, can’t face him, can’t do this. Why is it so hard? She already knows that he likes her. Surely it isn’t rejection she fears? No. She fears being vulnerable. But this is _Peeta_.

She steps forward confidently now, putting her hands on either side of his face. “I...I like you too.” 

Katniss feels his smile bloom beneath her palms, revealing the shiny metal of his braces. His arms encircle her, bringing their bodies flush against each other. 

“Yeah?” He asks, a whisper against her lips as he leans in. 

Her heart speeds up. She’s going to kiss _Peeta_ , but _oh_ how she wants to. Her eyes flutter shut, and as she nods her assent, she feels Peeta’s nose brush against hers. It tickles, but somehow she doesn’t laugh. 

His lips touch hers gently, featherlight, and then move to her cheeks, her nose, her eyelids. She tilts her head up for him, whispering his name. He gasps, kissing her lips once more before resting his forehead against hers. 

“I can’t believe this is real,” Peeta says.

“Believe it,” she says. She holds him tightly against her, feeling so warm and happy that she can’t believe she almost didn’t come here at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come follow me on tumblr at safeinpeetasarms :)


End file.
